Sesshomaru Prend L'Innocence De Kagome
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Sesshomaru trouve Kagome, seule, dans une cabane isolée et planifie ce qu'il fera d'elle. Attention: viol. [Les personnages ne se connaissent pas]


**Titre :_ Sesshomaru Prend L'Innocence de Kagome  
_**

**Titre original :****Sesshomaru Takes Kagome's Innocence**  


**Auteur : Forever Alice  
**

**Traductrice: Moi :)**

**Genre :Angst/Crime**

**Rating : M  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

Kagome nettoyait la cheminée de sa cabane isolée dans la forêt. Elle avait fuit de la maison parce que le prince du village la voulait pour son propre plaisir personnel. Elle et sa famille avaient décidés qu'il vaudrait mieux si elle fuyait même si ils devaient être séparés. La voici donc cinq ans plus tard, maintenant dix-sept ans, vivant dans une vieille cabane abandonnée qu'elle a trouvé sur son chemin. Soudainement, elle entendit une voix très proche de sa maison.

- **Seigneur Sesshomaru ! Cela peut-être un bon endroit pour passer le reste de la nuit car il pleut. **Les pas s'alourdissaient et Kagome se cacha sous son lit de fortune car il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où se cacher. _Qui cela pourrait-il être ?, _elle se demanda. _Je vous en prix, partez ! Je vous en prix, partez ! Je vous en prix, partez !_

- **Je sens l'odeur d'un être humain, Jaken. **Les ombres qui se dessinaient à la porte de Kagome qui s'ouvrit puis se referma. **Laisse moi ici pour la nuit. Je veux avoir un peu de plaisir avec la créature sans valeur qui habite ici. **Sesshomaru grimaça et se dirigea vers l'humain blotti dans le coin de la maison.

- **Très bien, Mon Seigneur. **Jaken partit, à la recherche d'une autre place où rester. Kagome, elle, garda ses yeux serrés, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que quand elle se réveillera, elle sera seule.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver une grande silhouette, les yeux fixés sur elle.

- **Ahhh ! **Elle cria mais fut immédiatement étouffé comme Sesshomaru empoigna son visage. Elle se tortilla et se débattit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- **Quel est ton nom, humaine ? **Cracha Sesshomaru de dégoût. **Je ne devrais normalement rien avoir à faire avec ton genre sans valeur, mais je me suis trouvé être très lubrique ce soir. **Il découvrit sa bouche.

-**ALLEZ AU DIABLE ! **Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir mais elle fut immédiatement repoussée en arrière.

- **Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait te tuer avec son doigt. **Il l'a gifla avec sa griffe, laissant trois grandes marques sur sa joue. **Maintenant dis moi ton nom. Je m'appelle Sesshomaru. **

**- ... c'est Kagome. **Elle baissa son regard vers le sol, trop effrayée pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, scrutant son corps comme il le faisait.

- **C'est dangereux pour un humaine de vivre seule. Tu dois être assez stupide, puis encore une fois c'est assez dangereux pour quelques humais que ce soit de vivre dans un monde où vit des démons, donc je pense qu'on y peut rien. **Il poussa son corps vers le sol et se mit au dessus d'elle.

- **Maintenant je vais faire ce que je veux avec toi. Que tu coopères est comme tu veux. Mais si tu ne veux avoir le moins de douleur possible, tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. **Dit-il d'une voix monotone. Kagome serra les dents, sachant qu'elle devait au moins essayer de la supplier d'arrêter.

- **Pitié, ne faites pas ça ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant ! C'est un péché de coucher avec une vierge avant qu'elle ne soit réellement mariée ! **Son visage devint chaud alors qu'il ignorait sa requête et commença gracieusement à tirer ses vêtements. Il tenait ses mains vers le bas avec une main et retira le haut de son kimono ouvert, exposant ses seins succulents. Tellement charnues et guillerets, ils n'ont jamais été révélés à un homme.

- **S'il vous plaît Sesshomaru!** Plaida-t-elle, se sentant étourdi avec embarras. Il la fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il pelota ses seins dans sa mains.

- **Appelle moi Seigneur Sesshomaru, jeune fille. **Il parla et la lâcha pour un moment pour défaire ses vêtements et doucement le glisser pour révéler sa peau nue. Kagome détourna le regard e Sesshomaru repris sa position. **Tu as un beau corps pour une humaine. **Dit-il tout en glissant sa main dans son kimono pour l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son intimité.

- **Non ! Pas ici ! S'il vous plaît ! **Cria-t-elle, se sentant honteuse de ne pas pouvoir se sortir de cette situation.

- **Appelle moi Seigneur, demande gentiment et je ne te toucherai pas ici. ** Dit-il.

- **S'il vous plaît, ne me touchait pas ici, mon Seigneur. **Ses yeux palpitaient. Et il sentit sa main se déplacer plus vers son anus, collant un doigt dedans. **AH ! ****Ç****a fait mal ! PITI****É PAS LÀ NON PLUS !**

-**Tu as fait ton choix, humaine. Je ne peux pas avoir ton vagin vierge serré. Alors je prendrai ton cul jusqu'à ce que tu sois trop en lambeaux et abattue pour protester. **Il la retourna sur son estomac et garda sa tête au sol. Son membre se durcit à cette idée. Il lécha son trou du cul avec de la salive pour lubrifier.

- **P...p...p...pitié, ne faite pas ça mon Seigneur ! ** Il ignora sa requête et conduit son doigt bien profond dans son cul. **AHHH ! **Cria-t-elle alors qu'une douleur vive la prit. **Je ne peux pas le supporter, mon ****Seigneur ! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre quelque chose de plus gros à l'intérieur ! **Il sourit et ajouta un second doigt, les glissant et les sortant pendant qu'il cracha pour encore plus lubrifier. Kagome cria à l'agonie, la douleur était différente de ce qu'elle avait déjà ressentit. Mais une humidité se fit ressentir entre ses jambes qu'elle n'avait également jamais connut auparavant.

- **Il semblerait que ton corps apprécie la douleur, petite pute. **Il fit glisser son doigt entre les grandes lèvres et le passa en arrière dans son cul pour ajouter un troisième doigt. Elle serra les couvertures de son lit entre ses doigts, espérant qu'il se lèverai et partirai. Mais ses prières restèrent sans réponses car elle sentait son grand bâton de chair entre ses fesses. Il glissa de plus en plus doucement. Il faisait des vas et vient à chaque fois qu'elle lui crier d'arrêter. **Silence femelle ! Je prendrai ce que je voudrais de ton corps. **Et il s'enfonça en elle alors qu'elle poussa un cri à glacer le sang. Elle haleta pour avoir de l'air alors qu'il poussa d'avant en arrière dans son cul, gémissant comme il l'a fait. Elle pleura et faisant de son mieux pour se taire, pour la crainte qu'il trouverait un moyen de la blesser encore plus. Il lâcha sa tête et passa ses mains autour de son front, saisissant ses seins. Il les serra et frotta ses mamelons avec ses index.

- **Est-ce que tu aimes ça, petite pute ? **Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille avant de mordre légèrement à la pointe et voyageant ses lèvres vers le bas pour sucer son cou. Elle pleura en silence jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine devenir très dur. **Répond moi, jeune fille sans valeur !**

- **Non, s'il vous plaît. Ça fait tellement mal, mon Seigneur ! **Il tira ses cheveux en arrière et éjacula dans son cul. Le liquide chaud la remplit et suinta vers le bas de sa cuisse. Il la força à se remettre sur son dos et commença à lécher entre ses jambes, encerclant son clitoris avec sa langue. **Pas encore... je ne peux pas... s'il vous plaît. **Elle pria et soudain gémit alors qu'une sensation de picotement l'envahit. **AHHH ! S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas ressentir ça ! C'est une erreur. **Sesshomaru leva les yeux et sourit alors qu'il rampa sur son corps.

- **C'est comme ça que c'est supposé se ressentir ! **Il prit ses lèvres en étouffant ses protestations. Il colla son doigt à l'intérieur de son vagin humide et se resserra. Elle était tellement serrée que cela pourra à peine s'adapter. Mais il voulait le faire rentrer. Elle cria encore de douleur.

- **Nooon ! Mon seigneur, ça fait mal ! Vous m'avez déjà, s'il vous plaît, ne me prenez pas encore une fois ! **Pria-t-elle.

- **Non, ma petite esclave sexuel. C'est un grand plaisir de déflorer un vagin d'un vierge. **Murmura-t-il dans ses oreilles, étirant encore plus ses parois vaginales. Il mit ses seins en bouche, suçant chaque mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient insupportablement raide. Puis se levant pour qu'il puisse se retrouve entièrement sur elle puis il enfonça rapidement son large membre en elle. Il grogna de plaisir alors qu'elle pleura. Il saisit ses jambes et les mit sur ses épaules, allant de plus en plus vite et fort. Kagome pouvait à peine voir normalement à cause du mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Elle était en sueur et son cul était encore palpitant de l'invasion de tantôt. Elle essaya de s'apaiser à nouveau et de rester calme.

Mais Sesshomaru avait trouvé un concombre que Kagome avait recueilli pour manger, à côté de son lit et il l'utilisa pour l'enfoncer dans son cul. Ce qui lui fit japper de surprise. Son jus complètement l'a complètement mouillé et il la tourna pour la baiser sur le côté afin qu'il puisse s'enfoncer lui même et le concombre à l'intérieur d'elle en même temps.

- **Supplie moi de te baiser si fort ou je te ferais mal tout de suite ! **Grogna-t-il dans son oreille, tout en le chevauchant.

- **Pitié, baisez moi durement, Mon Seigneur ! Je veux avoir mal ! **Gémit-t-elle et il saisit à nouveau ses cheveux alors qu'il plongea de plus en plus profondément poussant son dos sur son ventre pour la baiser plus durement. Il gémit à son étroitesse. Son intimité le fit plier, en protestation à cause de son ''invasion'' en elle. **Pitié, n'éjaculez pas en moi, mon Seigneur. Je deviendrai enceinte !**

- **Tu peux. Mais ce n'est pas mon affaire ! **Il ria et continua son pilonnage. Il l'a força à se mettre sur ses mains et ses genoux afin qu'ils puissent la baiser en levrette, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément qu'avant. Si profond que Kagome sentit que ses entrailles allaient éclatées. Alors qu'il rugit et explosa énormément en elle, elle cria et eut un orgasme en simultané. Il sortit d'elle et s'appuya contre le mur, elle resta figée dans la même position, avec le concombre toujours à l'intérieur de son cul. Le sperme coula le long de sa cuisse alors qu'elle haletait. Sesshomaru regarda son corps et sourit pour le travail qu'il a fait.

FIN


End file.
